Avengers: Forever
by EvilApril
Summary: A rewrite of Avengers Endgame, another version of the movie and a story arch that could have been taken. full of hurt/comfort, action, feels and surprises. Spoilers obviously.
1. Chapter 1, After

He felt free from his armour, a burden taken off his shoulders. The gentle breeze against his skin a simple feeling he hadn't realised he had missed, along with a few other small things he had grown to not apricate. Thanos sat watching the sun rise over the green land, the grass glistened thanks to the rain that came the night previous. His purpose was complete, he had righted the world, the universe. Now all he had to do was relish in it, to live his life. However long it be. Taking his eyes from the blooming orange sun he glanced down at his hand. There still sat the infinity gauntlet the golden metal now warped, having melted into his thick purple skin, the skin itself was scarred and clearly damaged. Veins, arteries seeming to have imploded from within rendering his hand useless. The stones however remained in their place unharmed.

"Why?" A familiar innocent voice asked, it was quiet, calm. Thanos did not react immediately, taking a moment before looking up. There stood Gamora, as a past self. The short child stood a single meter away, her dark purple hair in two pig tails on the back of her head, she wore a sadden look on her green face.

"I did what others could not." He replied, looking straight into her eyes, a gentle smile forming on his face, Gamora's presence something he had longed for.

"Why?" She again asked, not breaking eye contact. The child's stair harrowing.

"To allow this universe to thrive, to allow life to continue on."

"What about my life?" The girl seemed genuinely confused, tilting her head slightly to the side like a puppy.

"Collateral damage." He looked away, eyes facing the ground. The sun having crawled its way slightly higher in the sky, the yellow glow reaching more of the land. He forced himself to look up but is daughter was gone, as if taken by the wind. Thanos reached up to his face with his undamaged hand, fingers brushing on his check, pulling away something wet laid on his finger tip, a tear that had glided down from his eye. He studied it, not sure of its purpose. He had saved the universe; his mission was complete. It was over. Images flashed through his mind, he watched Gamora fall to her death, through his own eyes he relived throwing her down, killing his daughter. His beautiful daughter. Thanos scrunched his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. Banishing the memory for now.

* * *

Steve watched the holographic screens cycle through those who were lost; Wanda, Sam, Tony, Bucky, a few among too many others. It would be a lie to say the photos had no effect, each face was another stab in his gut, guilt overwhelming at times. Everything they had fought for lost just like that. Every war won, every battle, it meant nothing. Natasha watched Steve from across the table, also struggling with her emotions. The room was silent; Rocket, Bruce and Rhodey also sat around the table, while Thor stood a distance away. His hair was still short, his beard having slightly grown in length, but on his face and in his eyes revealed a soulless man. One drained of hope. The Avengers building itself was now empty, the only ones occupying it in that very room.

"I know it's been almost a month now and moving on is hard." Natasha paused, having almost stumbled on her words. "But we need to look forward, make a future with what we've got left."

"That purple bastard killed my only family, the only family I have ever had." Rocket stood up on his chair, anger bringing him there. "I want revenge." He added, showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"We've all lost people." Steve was strangely calm, even though a voice inside wanted to shout and argue, to wallow in pity. "We can remember them, even mourn them." All attention was now on the captain. "And your god damn sure we're going to avenge them." His words brought a smirk to Rocket's face, even making Thor look over.

"Where would we even start?" Rhodey now questioned. "I want to get at Thanos as much as everyone else. We don't know where he is, and we have no way to get there." The truth brought silence back into the room. Rocket even sitting back down. A new sound broke the silence, a roaring coming from outside, the sun still slowly setting, halfway through its decent from its perch in the sky. Everyone was on their feet in seconds peering out the window to see the Milano, its engines spluttering, threatening to go off at any moment. The ship had landed by the time they got outside, they approached slowly. The doors suddenly parted. Steve's mouth dropped, Natasha's hand met her face. Rhodey's eyes simply widened. Both Steve and Rhodey rushed up towards the ship, where Nebula was helping a frail Tony down the steps of the Milano. Tony practically fell into Steve's welcoming arms; the captain couldn't help but dig his face into his friends' shoulder. Another friend he thought was long gone. Bruce went to rush to his side but stopped himself a meter away, just deciding to observe

"Pepper?" Tony voice was rough, his eyes tired. Steve didn't answer, except just held onto Tony tighter. Rocket was the only one to move, approaching Nebula.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve mumbled into his friends' shoulder. Suddenly he had to keep Tony standing, feeling his knees give out beneath him.

"No, no." Tony sobbed, letting his body give up on him. Thor even though happy to see Tony's safe return, turned away. The sight of another's pain, all because he didn't stop Thanos, just another effected by the destruction he let happen. Tony stopped crying, his eyes slipping closed. Steve did not hesitate to lift Tony into his arms, cradling him.

"Banner?" Steve called, looking for assistance. Bruce was by his side in one step, two fingers on Tony's neck.

"He's alive, his pulse is weak." Bruce announced, prompting everyone to head inside.

* * *

Steve sat beside the sofa where Tony lay, the genius still slept while Bruce inserted a syringe into a vein in his arm. Slowly Bruce pushed the syringe's content into Tony's blood stream.

"Should help." Bruce gave Steve a comforting smile, before checking Tony's wound on his stomach. Having mostly healed the wound was no longer life threatening. Bruce pulled the top back down, noticing the man had lost some weight, but again not enough to be of concern.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." Bruce told Steve, holding the empty syringe still in hand. With a grateful nod from Steve he left, passing Nebula who lent against the door frame.

"What happened?" Steve asked, knowing Nebula was in the room, having known for a while.

"Strange gave up the time stone." Steve's head snapped in her direction, now looking at the battle-hardened cyborg.

"What?" Steve thought he had miss heard, he couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it, desperately trying to convince himself that her words where nothing more than a lie, a cruel joke. Nebula crossed her arms. "He willingly handed it over." Steve's head rested on one of his hands, the truth still not believable.

"Strange had to of had a plan, he must have had a reason." Steve lifted his head up, placing a hand on Tony's arm.

"Will he be alright?" Nebula then asked, she would indeed be lying if she said she had not grown fond of the human in the weeks they spent together on the ship.

"Banner said he will pull through." Steve looked back at her, hand still on Tony's arm, as if worried he will vanish at any moment.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**This is simply a rewrite of Endgame, after watching Endgame I was disappointed with the narrative as a whole and thought I would write what I would of liked to of seen and expected from the film. Love to know what you think so far and what you thought of the movie. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2, A Chance

"So, you hooked up this 'Arc Reactor' to my ship?" Rocket was intrigued, the Arc Reactor was a source of power he had never seen before. Something he had yet to get his claws on. It was just about mid-day, Tony had a bowl of cereal in front of him, a simple black t-shirt on and dark blue jeans. It was good to be home, the empty of space not taunting him every hour, finally able to see day and night. But it wasn't the home he remembered, so much was missing.

"Couple of years ago if someone had told me I would be sitting here, eating cereal while talking to a raccoon about advanced mechanics." Tony scooped up some cereal onto his silver spoon. "I don't think I would have believed them." He finished, placing the spoon in his mouth. For weeks Tony ate in rations, trying to make the food and water supplies on the ship last. He had noted his loss of weight, his muscles having slightly sunken in. He was alive and for now he was grateful.

"How did you make it compatible?" Rocket continued to question, wanting answers.

"A lot of rewiring and tricking the systems." Tony continued to consume the food in front of him.

"That must have taken you..."

"Weeks." Tony interrupted. He remembered the weeks where long, each day blurring into the next. The night of space never ending, an endless unforgiving void. The sweet sound of the engine roaring into life, the thrusters bursting with energy was the best thing Tony had ever heard.

"Drax, Quill… did they?" Rocket for once struggled to say something, the fate of his friends something deep down he knew, the obvious answer he knew Tony was going to give.

"Like everyone else." Tony returned the spoon to the smooth white bowl. Rocket nodded in acknowledgement, his desire for revenge just growing. Tony pushed his bowl away a few inches, no longer having an appetite.

"Tony, Rocket." Steve entered the room, standing shoulders back with confidence as usual. His light blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow. "We need you." Steve approached Tony, offering his hand, you couldn't miss Tony's eyes roll. Reluctantly he took his hand and was helped out of his chair but refused any more assistance. Steve just stayed close, keeping a close eye on his friend. Rocket trailed behind following them out the room without a word.

* * *

All eyes were on Tony and Rocket, everyone standing around a small table, all but Tony who sat in a black leather desk chair and Rocket who stood on the corner of the table itself.

"You've got to be kidding." Tony leaned back in his chair, locking eyes with Steve. Natasha folded her arms, Thor still remained silent and at a distance.

"Tony, we can't just sit around, not when there's a chance." Steve then said, noticing Bruce watching Tony closely.

"What makes you think things are going to go differently this time?" Tony was aggressive in tone. "What makes you think that we can fix anything?" Tony leaned forward, as if wanting to stand but quickly rested his elbow on the arm of the chair to balance himself.

"I know where he might be." Nebula then admitted, Thor's interest was suddenly caught something sparking in his eyes. The tension between Steve and Tony settling.

"Where?" Everyone turned around to see a shoulder length blond haired woman, a woman some recognised. Carol Danvers seemed determined as ever, her suit complimenting her muscular form, the red, dark blue and gold standing out in the mostly white and grey room.

"Who the hell is this?" Tony's anger had not yet subsided.

"Tony meet Carol Danvers." Natasha introduced the two, but there was no shake of the hand, no smile presented to each other. "Last thing Fury did was contact her." She added, still not unfolding her arms, the roots of her blonde hair growing red. Tony unexpectedly chuckled, letting his hand brush against his forehead for a few seconds.

"Well your late, it's over." Tony smiled at her, Carol's face remained still the only emotion in her eyes.

"It's not over." Rocket taped his little fingers on a panel on the side of the table, bringing a 3D projection of earth in the middle of the table. "Every time the stones have been used, there has been an energy signature." Rocket began, everyone listening closely. "Using the large cosmic scale energy signature that happened on earth when Thanos… When Thanos won." It was still hard to admit it, the projection from the earth showing the wave of energy erupt from the planet. "We can use the energy signature to track the stones." Looks were exchanged around, hope seemingly spreading.

"Tony I'm going to ask you again." Steve spoke up. "Will you help Rocket repair the Milano?" Finally, Tony pulled himself up out of his chair, balancing himself with both hands on the table.

"I'll do it. Not because I believe in you, not because I believe that we will win." Tony adjusted his hands on the table, looking down at them before looking back up. Bruce had edged closer, worried for his friend. "But because I have nothing left." Tony told him, told all who were listening. He turned his attention to the panel on the table, his fingers got to work tapping away, his eyes fully focused. The image of the earth vanished, replaced with a world that was not familiar.

"That's it." Nebula couldn't believe it, a planet Thanos had spoken off in odd comments was where he now hid. Carol turned on the spot, ready to leave. Rhodey clasped her arm making her turn back round, his metal legs keeping him firmly in place.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still not letting go.

"To kill Thanos." She was blunt, and quick with her reply.

"We fix the ship and we go together, you need us, and we need you." Steve gave the order, Rhodey letting go to see if she would run. To everyone's surprise she did not move.

"You've got a day, and then I'm gone." Steve nodded, accepting her terms. Not really having a choice.

"Fantastic." Tony sighed slowly sitting himself back down.

* * *

"No, no, no, what are you doing?" Rocket questioned angrily, Tony was sat on the floor of the ship, ripping up metal panels to get to the wiring underneath.

"The Arc Reactor won't last another jump, it will burn out." As he spoke he retrieved the Arc Reactor, pulling it free of wires. "I'm assuming you're going to get this ship running without it." Rocket marched over snatching the reactor from Tony.

"How does a Terran manage to create something like this?" Rocket spoke as if he was questioning himself, not the creator of the device that sat beside him. Tony reached over and snatched it back.

"Well I'm full of surprises."

"You can say that again." Steve entered the ship, he smiled at Tony still not believing his friend was in front of him. Tony pocketed the arc reactor and went to get onto his feet, Steve took his arm with no prompt. He still held Tony's arm once he was standing keeping the genius balanced.

"How's the progress?" Steve looked around, the ships innards having been pulled out, wires all over. Rocket was busy twisting wires together a few feet away, Steve however was sure he was listening, his little brown ear twitching when they spoke.

"Good." Tony was short and sweet, it was clear that he had something else on his mind, something he needed to talk about. Without protest from Tony, Steve still held his arm. There were a few moments of silence Tony not looking the captain in the eye.

"Tony?" Steve prompted, seeing on his lips he needed to speak.

"I lost the kid Cap, I lost the kid." Tony was tearing up, still not able to look up. Steve took a deep breath.

"We can bring him back, we can bring them all back." He was confident with each word.

"Strange said there was only one future, one way to defeat Thanos." Something clicked in Steve's mind, thoughts working together.

"Then Strange had a reason for giving up the time stone." Hope swelled within. Tony finally snatched his arm away, catching the captain off guard. Tony continued not to meet his gaze.

"The only reason I'm doing this, is because I have nothing left." Tony repeated what he had told Steve before, which he still stands by. "We're out of second chances Steve." Tony turned his back on Steve, ready to return to his work.

"Then why help?" The question stopped Tony in his tracts, he turned and inevitably made eye contact.

"Because you're my friend." No sarcasm, no joke laced in his tone. Tony then left Steve standing alone, having headed deeper into the ship. The captain reflected on the words, hearing them again in his head.

* * *

As Steve left the ship Natasha stood waiting for him, night had now taken the area, the white moon replacing the suns place in the sky. It was cold, the night unforgiving. She stood before him, her attire black, leather jacket zipped up to fight the Icy breeze.

"I'm going to find Barton." Natasha wasn't asking for Steve's permission, she was going with or without his blessing. In the past she would have left without a trace, not a soul would have seen her leave, heard her breath. However, things had changed, she had changed. People cared for her and she genuinely cared for the people around her. Steve looked towards the wind, thinking a moment before turning back.

"Tony and Rocket have till tomorrow afternoon, if the ship is not ready Danvers will leave without us." Steve approached Natasha, the wind pushing her short hair against one side of her face. "Find Barton be back on time." The conversation was over as quickly as it began, Steve passing Natasha walking back towards the building. Natasha put her hands in her pockets, studying the space ship right in front of her, she had been through a lot, been trained and conditioned for so much. But nothing, nothing she had learnt in her past had prepared her for the world she was going to be thrown into and discovery of how big the universe really was. With determination she passed the ship not looking back, now ready to complete the mission she had set herself, that Steve had encouraged her to go on.

* * *

Rocket followed Tony into the engine room, he hadn't been their long but Tony in the matter of minutes already had it in parts, placed around him like pieces to a puzzle. A very difficult puzzle.

"You said the engine has electric cells yes?" Tony asked, digging his hand down into the engine's carcass. Black oil was brushed along his hand and arm, his fingers almost jet black.

"Yep." Rocket watched the human at work. "I once thought all Terran's whereas brain dead as Quill." He then confessed, Tony looked at the raccoon but didn't stop working. Problem solving and keeping his hands busy stopped his mind from wondering, stopped his mind finding unwanted thoughts.

"It's always a pleasure to prove someone wrong." Tony voice was partly strained as he tugged at something deep in the engine. With a pained grunt he pulled what he wanted free. In his hand his hand he held a burnt and charred piece of metal, he studied it for a second, twisting it in his fingers. He then tossed it at Rocket, forcing him to catch it in his small paws.

"Would that be one of your electric cells?" Tony knew he was right, he always knew when he was right. Rocket smirked before tossing it back at the other genius in the room, knowing that Tony didn't need him to answer.

"You got replacements?" Tony then asked, plunging his hand back into the large engine, working blind letting his mind figure out what he was feeling, what parts he was searching for.

"Quill buys cheap no wonder the bloody thing burnt out, there should be a spare lying around." The Raccoon moaned, however with each mention of Quill his heart grew heavy, he missed the idiot more than he thought he ever would.

"Hope you've got a few." One by one Tony pulled out scorched electric cells, hardly resembling what they use to be, now only blackened melted metal.

"For fuck sake." Rocket grumbled under his breath, not missing Quill that much at that particular moment in time.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Another chapter for you, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you are enjoying reading it. As always would to love to know what you think. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3, What We Lost

Tony felt himself nodding off, his eyes where growing heavy as he continued to work on the engine before him. Having been supplied with the spare parts needed to repair it and Rocket's knowledge of the tech, he now just had to get it done. Having worked through the night, his mind constantly battling to solve a solution, to fix the battered engine before him, he was now exhausted but refused to recognise it. Tony wasn't even sure what time it was, his work consumed him. With both his hands elbow deep in the engine, in the corner of his eye he saw something white floating by his side. His head turned to investigate, finding a white mug, steam rising from the top, the coffee within nice and hot. Tony took a hand out the engine, accepting the cup from Nebula. She sat herself down next to him, minding the parts on the floor, moving some aside with her foot before she sat down beside him.

"Thanks." Tony told her, sipping on the coffee. Until then he hadn't realised how dry his throat was and how his body craved energy.

"Where's the fox?" She asked referring to Rocket, her eyes scanning the engine instantly seeing what Tony was doing and how he was fixing it.

"Replacing fuel cells that we ripped out." Tony put the coffee to the side, taking up a small device that he then forced into the engine. Sparks flew as Tony used it to bind metal together, flinching when the sparks flew towards his face.

"I'm sorry about Pepper." Tony didn't react to her words, a as if he never heard them. Nebula recalled the stories Tony would tell, how fondly he spoke of Pepper, how he wanted to one day have a family with her. She was what kept him going that kept him fighting, now she was gone Nebula wasn't sure what Tony was fighting for, he had been clear before to the others that he had given up. He didn't believe they could fix their wrongs, the loss they had been dealt.

"Even though I once hated Gamora and would gladly have enjoyed seeing her head separate from her body." Tony again didn't take notice. "I grew to care for her very much, we became sisters. It hurt to lose her." Nebula finally acknowledged her feelings and she did indeed hurt. She felt alive for the first time in a long time. Tony's eyes didn't even twitch in her direction, still taken by what he was doing with his hands, sparks seemed to fly even more violently. "We can get back what we lost." Nebula went to put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, she never got the chance as Tony shouted in pain. His hands flew from the engine, dropping the tool he was using as soon as he could. He shacked his hand, trying to make the pain stopped.

"I'm fine, just cut myself." Tony explained, although it was more than a cut. Having caught himself with the high-tech blow torch, he had burnt his finger deep, even cauterizing the wound with the heat. Nebula tried to get a closer look. "I said I'm fine." He now said forcefully, in a way telling her to back off. So, she did, giving him exactly what he wanted, to be alone. In moments she was gone from the room. Tony ripped a pieced of black fabric from the bottom of his top, wrapped his finger up and returned to work. The injury to him just being a minor inconvenience, his emotions simply in the way.

* * *

Natasha had tried to reach out to Barton, she never received a reply. He was mourning and for a time she left him to do so, she was planning on waiting for when he needed her, he would then reach out. However, time was now running out and she needed him, she needed his drive to bring back what they had all lost. Natasha pushed open the door to the bar, inside she found it almost empty and horribly quiet. The tv was off, the lights where dim and no one said a word. A man stood behind the bar, another sat in front of him, head hanging over a beer. Three other men sat around the room apart from each other.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked, getting a glass ready.

"Whatever he's having." With her reply the head of the man sitting at the bar slowly lifted. Barton looked over to find Natasha looking right at him. A beard had formed on his face, around his mouth it was drenched in beer, while his hair was a mop on his head.

"Is it just me, or can you see a woman standing in front of me?" Clint looked to the large man at the bar who had already started to pour a drink for Natasha.

"There sure is." The man replied, placing the beer down on the bar. Barton turned back to his own beer as Natasha pulled of a chair next to him, as she did he downed the half full glass. Prompting the bartender to get him a refill.

"Clint…"

"No." He immediately cut her off.

"I…"

"No." he again replied before she could even get a word out. The bartender listened, placing another full pint of beer in front of him.

"What happened to you?" She finally got out, actually disappointed with the mess she had found. She knew he had needed space, though this was not what she was expecting. To be honest she wasn't sure what she expected, whatever it was, wasn't this. Barton chuckled before he took a gulp of his fresh acholic beverage, Natasha sat just watching, waiting for her reply.

"What didn't?" He retorted.

"We have a plan, Steve…"

"Here we go, here we go again." Barton again took a long swig of the beer in front of him, the bartender watching as he cleaned a spotless glass.

"We've all lost something, someone." Natasha tried to snap Clint out of his self-pity.

"I lost everyone." He practically mumbled in response, looking down at the bubbles rising in his light brown beer, some white foam still dripping down the inside of the glass. Without time to settle, he downed the contents of the glass. When the bartender didn't take his glass immediately he looked up in his direction.

"I think you've had enough." The man said kindly, taking the glass away and putting it to one side. Barton laughed, a smirk formed on his face as he shook his head.

"We have a plan, to fix everything."

"You going to drink that?" Clint ignored her, not even waiting for her to reply before snatching the beer from out under her. A beer she never touched, the white foam still on the top.

"We can save you family." Natasha watched the smirk on his face fade, his fingers white from how hard he gripped the glass. "We can save everyone." Barton suddenly reached out shoving Natasha off her seat away from him. She kept her balancing remaining on her feet. The bartender and the few men in the bar shouted in protest.

"You can't fix this Natasha, Steve can't fix this." Barton stood up and marched up to Natasha, the men in the bar all stood up ready to step in. As Barton took her jacket in hand, Natasha raised her hand, telling the men to stay back. She was calm, looking into the angry eyes in front of her.

"We can try." She told him, the fact that there was a chance, the smallest chance meant everything to her and should for Barton too. "Together." Natasha noticed as soon as Clint went to swing at her, ducking she swiped her leg under him, bringing him to the floor with a groan. Barton used the bar stool he had been sitting on to bring him back to his feet, not yet done. He again swung for Natasha, she defended with ease before jabbing him in the gut making him double over but not yet meeting the floor.

"We have a chance Clint." He didn't listen to her words instead he took the beer from the bar, throwing it at her. A move she didn't see coming, with the surprise Barton got his arm around her neck, getting her in a choke hold. With ease she forced him to bend over onto her back, before flipping him over onto the floor. Freeing herself without any assistance. Barton groaned, this time unable to get up.

"What about Laura?" Natasha began. "Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel?" Now sitting upright, the names brought Clint to tears, his head hung, letting them drip down his face. His agony was on clear display. Natasha kneeled down beside him, taking him in her arms. He hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he held someone he cared about, that in its self was a painful reminder of everything he lost. She sat there with him on the wooden floor, even though knowing time was not on their side she knew he needed this.

* * *

The sound of the engine roaring was as wonderful to hear as the first time, the engine Tony had in pieces hours ago now back together, the puzzle complete. The engine returned to life. He had to smile, he couldn't help it.

"How's it running?" Rocket called from somewhere else in the ship. Tony watched the engine breath, watched it consume fuel, turning it into energy, into pure power.

"She breaths" He called back, jumping up as quick as he could before rushing towards the controls. Rocket sat in his seat, screens in front of his showed, graphs and other numbers and well as a 3D image of the engine he had just brought back to life.

"Reading are normal, energy output to thrusters balanced, temperature a little high, that's nothing to worry about." Tony let out a sigh of relief letting himself fall into one of the padded chairs. "She's good to go." Rocket quickly checked all the readings again before getting up out his chair. "With an hour to spare." As he passed Tony's he reached down and gave the raccoon a gentle high-five. Finally letting his eyes close, even if it might be only for a few minutes.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, defiantly encourages me to write more, everyones kinds words always appreciated. This chapter might have been a little slow but I think it does well to prepare for the next chapter. So see you soon. **


	4. Chapter 4, Freefall

Steve eyed the long road leading down to the entrance of the property, the space ship beside him ready to go. Its passengers making their way aboard. Steve felt good to dawn his suit again, wearing his shield on his back. He had always seen it as a symbol of hope, something people could look for in dark times. As well as something his enemies learned to fear. Bruce approached Steve, snatching him from his thoughts and breaking his stare.

"Cap, do you really think it's a good idea to bring me along?" The scientist held his hands nervously, looking at the ship behind the captain as he spoke. Steve laid a gloved hand on the man's shoulder.

"Right now, we need to stick together. Fight this together." Bruce nodded, knowing Steve spoke the truth.

"I just don't know how much help I can be."

"Your so much more than the Hulk." Steve returned his arm to his side. "But It would be nice of him to show his face." Steve smiled, causing Bruce to do the same. He adjusted his glasses keeping back a laugh.

"I'll see if he's busy." Bruce then told him before proceeding forward and up into the ship, leaving Steve alone. If only for a few seconds.

"Why haven't we left." Carol questioned, Steve again turned to make conversation.

"We leave in ten minutes." He informed her, the time not negotiable. Rhodey pasted them, now in his war machine armour, helping Tony along who was wearing a more skin tight athletic black t-shirt, a faded grey honeycomb design rising up from one side, his arc reactor sat on top in the middle of his chest, the blue light beaming brightly.

"We leave now." Carol eyed Steve, her tone almost threatening. Steve made sure he was head on with the woman before him.

"We leave in ten minutes, when it reaches midday like we agreed on." Steve laid the facts out, she couldn't argue with them. Time ticked by, Steve waited, and he continued to wait. However, there was no sign or Natasha or Clint, he had hoped they would make it back on time but is was becoming more and more unlikely as time went on. The minutes ticking by. Steve sighed, with three minutes left Steve made his way over to the ship. The revving of an engine made his stop, he turned on the spot, his head snapping round to see a black motorbike speeding towards him, a driver and a passenger in the seat. Natasha put the kickstand out, keeping the bike on two wheels and both dismounted. Clint was now clean shaven, his hair now cut right back. He once again dawned his leather attire, quiver on his back, bow slung over his shoulder. Hawkeye was back.

"Sorry for the close call, someone needed to sober up." Natasha looked to Clint who just smirked, it had been a long time since he had been sober, and it felt good to have his mind back. Everyone jumped when a crash of white lightening stuck the ground near them, emerging from the bolt was Thor, returned to his armour, cape trailing behind him. He gripped Strombreaker with pure determination.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he walked past.

"What he said." Steve turned to Carol before following the god of thunder.

* * *

It was strange to be back for Clint, the group together again, as if they hadn't been at each other's throats. He took everything in as he boarded the ship, trailing behind Natasha.

"No keep the thrusters low for take-off, we don't want to put too much pressure on the engine." Tony's voice made him stop, he had seen his friends face on the list of those who had vanished. He had mourned him alongside his family. But there he was standing with his back to him, leaning over a chair as he spoke to someone who was sat in it.

"Tony?" Was all he could get out, he quickly glanced at Natasha as if asking if she was seeing this too. His attention turned back to the man who had turned around.

"Barton." Tony smiled taking a few weak steps over to the man. Clint took his arm when he got close, not just to support him but to make sure he was actually there.

"How?" Hope flashed in his eyes, if Tony was back then that means his family have a chance.

"We fought Thanos on a planet far from here, when he won me and Nebula where stuck there." Tony explained, gesturing to Nebula when he spoke her name. She sat in the corner arms folded expressionless look on her face. Clint wasn't fazed by the blue cyborg, he had seen much stranger. "We got this ship working and made our way back to earth, we only arrived back a couple of days ago." The hope in his eyes faded, even though he was indeed happy to see Tony safe and well, even after everything that had happened. His family was still dust and lost in the wind and their master plan was still only a theory.

"You lot gonna stand around chatting or are we going?" Rocket's head poked round from the seat and Clint jumped in surprise, Tony now held onto him keeping him from backing up.

"Barton meet Rocket." Tony made his way back to his seat, the one beside the talking raccoon.

"You get used to it." Natasha then told him, seeing his wide-eyed expression.

"Natasha, Clint, buckle up down stairs with Bruce and Rhodey." Steve then ordered, take off imminent. Thor and Nebula where already strapped in, In the back seats. Steve and Carol getting themselves ready in the next two seats. In the front two Rocket was ready to go, Tony letting himself fall into the seat beside him.

* * *

The roar of the engines filled everyone's ears, the ground slowly being left behind. Rocket controlled the ship while Tony worked through the numbers, checking everything over, multiple screens in front of him.

"Engines still above normal temperature." Tony informed the Raccoon.

"Like I said before it's fine." The ship had practically floated off the ground in a gentle manner but with a flick of a switch the Milano took off, speeding through the air. Everyone forced back into their seats as they charged closer and closer towards space, leaving the world of oxygen behind. Steve clutched at his seat's arm rest, fingers turning white. Carol turned to him completely relaxed, her seat belt barely tightened.

"First time?" She joked before looking forward once again. Within a matter of moments, they were in space, Earth now behind them.

"Jump point's just up ahead." Rocket told Tony, prompting him to lock onto it and input their co-ordinates. Steve gazed in awe, the stars having never been so close.

"Good to go." Tony replied, still keeping an eye on the ship's analytics.

"Right, those who haven't made a jump before, you throw up on my ship you won't be getting a ride back." Rocket shouted loud enough so that bellow could hear him, his tone making the others unsure whether he was joking or not. It all happened in a matter of moments, space opened up in front of them, yanking them in. The force like nothing some of them had ever felt. When the ship finally stopped Steve was in a daze but was snapped out of it with words of panic.

"Somethings wrong, I'm losing power." Rocket frantically pawed at the controls, the ships thrusters sputtering. A new world sat in front of them, a planet never known to the human race. Tony was up out of his seat in seconds, Steve went to do the same.

"Stay here, I've got this." He ordered the captain before disappearing down into the ship.

Tony made his way into the engine room, sparks flying from the engine he had slaved over to get working. As if by only thinking it, Tony was encased in his iconic armour. Just as flames started to spurt from inside the engine, he could feel the ship slipping into freefall.

"Stark?!" Rocket asked through his communicator.

"Working on it." He replied, the armour scanning the engine to deduce the problem. Images flashed before his eyes showing him the ins and outs of the machine in front of him. Tony pulled off the faceplate to the engine, revealing its parts to him. Sparks causing the fire deep within to grow. Before Tony could do anymore he was forced back, smashing against the wall behind him. The engine having given up exploded.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, hope it was still good though. Been loving your reviews, really appreciate it. See you soon.**


End file.
